


Valentine's Day in Hawaii (McDanno story)

by Goddess_of_Loki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 10x15, 10x16, 10x21, 10x22, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danno - Freeform, Eddie Dog, H50, Hawaii Five-0, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Steve McGarrett, Sang Min - Freeform, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Loki/pseuds/Goddess_of_Loki
Summary: Danny received a mysterious Valentine's card, however much time for figuring out who sent it, he doesn't get when duty calls. Also Steve is acting strange. Would they finally admit what they are truly feeling for each other? This low-key Valentine's day might be the perfect occasion for that.. This is a different version of H50's Valentine's day episode (10x16), focused on McDanno.I got inspired to write something after seeing 10x15's ending. Small warning: Can get a bit smutty..“Have you found out who sent you the Valentine’s card yet?”Danny coughed as Steve’s comment had gotten him close from choking in his food. “You know, I really don’t care who sent it. It’s probably from a joker like Sang Min anyway. If you hadn’t brought it up I totally had forgotten about that stupid damn card!” Danny reacted a bit annoyed.Like he usual does, Steve waved his hands up in the air. “You can’t be serious.. Sang Min? That’s an insult to the actual sender..” Steve sounded offended.“I didn’t say Sang Min sent it, I was just making an example,” Danny continued. “Can we drop the card thing now, please?”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Hugs

Click 'Next Chapter' for chapter 1.

EDIT April, 5: Even though ep 10x16 (chapter 3 will come after I've seen this one) airs here tonight, I also already read about 10x22 (not seeing spoilers is impossible haha) and I've got a strong feeling that after I have seen the final, I want to write a different story. For now I'm just going to continue this version the way I planned it. It's always possible to start a new McDanno story next month.


	2. Danny's Valentine's Card

Because there was no case today, Danny assumed to have the day off. But then the Five-0 Task Force members received a phone call from their colleague Lou who had something important to discuss with them. Therefore Danny had to send the painters, who were currently working in his house, home. They just started the job and Danny thought it was too soon to let them work unsupervised. After he grabbed himself a quick lunch, Danny drove to the Five-0 headquarters. He had barely stepped out of his car, when he heard a familiar voice behind him already.

**Danny's POV:**

"Danno, I could have offered you a ride, you know," I heard Steve greeting me.

"You know I actually like to drive myself every now and then," I responded and turned around. Then I noticed Steve brought Eddie with him so I petted the happy dog. "You know what this is about?"

"It's about Adam," Steve answered.

"Not this again.." I mumbled and to be seen from Steve's expression, he rather wished he could do something else too.

"I see Eddie missed you at lunch. Painters gotten far yet?" Steve changed the subject.

"Of course not, they'd barely started. And I don't believe Eddie missed me. I bet you gave him my lunch anyway." Eddie gave me a bark, a pretty guilty one if you ask me. "I take that as a yes.. Eddie, I told you to stop eating my stuff, you shouldn't eat everything McGarrett cooks." I gave the dog a little smile before continuing my walk towards the building. I feel like Steve was about to comment on that, but remained silence and instead he bit his upper lip. Why must he do that? Quickly I continued with what I was planning to say. "But I'm satisfied. If I hadn't needed to be at my house today I probably had seen the Valentine's card that got delivered a little before lunch a couple of days later."

"Someone sent you a Valentine's card?" Steve immediately responded.

"Yes, I just said that. Why.." I paused and sighed. What, he thinks I'm joking? "You don't believe someone actually wants to send me a Valentine's card?"

"That's not what I said!" Steve threw his hands in the air. "What did it say? Do you know who sent it?"

"That's none of your business, and no, I don't know who sent it. I was going to spend this afternoon to find that out.." Instead of doing that, here I am about to walk into that building again where at this moment I can't show any enthusiasm for. I just can't stop thinking of that card and I can't stop wondered who sent it to me. Rachel? _'Danny, without you I'm nothing. With you, I'm all. Thank you for being my everything. Happy Valentine's Day! x'_ No, Rachel wouldn't write something like that! It was one of those standard things to write on a Valentine's card. I knew that because it's one of the first lines to show up when you Google _'Text Valentine's cards'_.

"Handwritten or..?"

"Jeez!" Can't he never stop? "Computer written, if you must know. I'm happy that not everyone knows I'm spending more time at your place because if they sent it to your house instead and you had found it, I know you couldn't insist of investigating it!" I spoke loudly while walking through the hall of the building. Steve and Eddie were right behind me.

There we found Lou, Tani and Quinn who all, obviously, already arrived early. We greeted them. "Hi guys, what's up? Tani asked. Assumingly, after hearing the sound of her voice, Eddie ran directly to her. "Oh, you brought Eddie with you! Hello boy!"

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't necessary for him to sit at home alone," Steve answered before he sat up one of his sneaky smiles that mostly meant he was going to say something I knew I wasn't going to like. "You want to know what's up? Oh it's just that.. Danny here received a Valentine's card and is a bit cranky about the fact that he doesn't know who sent it!" I know him too well.

"Oeh, exciting.." Quinn grimed at me while next to her Lou took a deep breath.

"Can we cut to the chase?"

"Right Lou, I hope this doesn't take too long. Because I want to give Rachel a call. I have to find out if she's the one who sent it and besides I don't have a date yet for tonight," I responded.

"Woah!" Steve gestured me a slow down sign. "Are you sure you want to do that? You've already tried getting back with her and it didn't worked out. What makes you think it will now? Do you really want to give your kids false hope again?" Steve paused. This man.. "No, I'm not finished!" he called out when he noticed that Lou rolled his eyes. "And besides, don't you think it's a little soon after what happened the other day?" _(A/N: Steve referred to the day when Danny found and lost the woman of his dreams in only a few hours.)_ "Give yourself a break, man!"

"I can't believe this, I can't believe you!" I started to pace up and down. "I'm not interfering with your love life as well, am I? You have a date planned for tonight right, with Brooke?" I swallowed when Steve nodded. "Even though I hate to see her get hurt by you, do you hear me advise you not to go through with that? Because you don't really have any interest in her or because you don't want to settle down anyway?" I know I'm the one who introduced him to her, but that was before..

I noticed Steve was about to jump into a defensive mode but Lou's huge portion of annoyance hit him earlier. He slammed his fist on the table. "Enough with the.." Lou shook his head. "Adam?"

"Right, we definitely need to have a little conversation about him," Steve responded.

"The way he acted on his own to free Bonnie.. No one can't convince me that he's not working for the Yakuza! It's pretty damn clear to me!" Lou started.

***A/N: Skipping/Fast forwarding this part. Sorry, I'm not deepening into Adam's story too much, I want to focus on McDanno :$***

"Like I told Danny," Steve exchanged looks with me. "I've let him back into the team so I can keep an eye on him. I'm not stupid all right, I know something is going on," he continued. I frown at him. The other day he dragged me to Adam's house and a day later when he was making me breakfast, his behaviour seemed odd to me and when I asked him about the Adam situation, he dismissed the subject. Even Eddie acted more communicative while Steve did a pretty good job in avoiding eye contact with me. Something tells me he knows more about the situation than what he's telling me.. telling us.

"I have some paperwork to do, so if someone still needs me.." Steve interrupted my thoughts. He paused and briefly, he focused his eyes on me. That is if I'm not wrong, I wasn't really paying attention. "..I'm in my office." Then he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think :D


	3. Steve's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be confusing, but this is chapter 2, not 3! This is going to be a small chapter. 10x16 airs here tonight and I'm going to wait how that one goes exactly before continuing. Also I read about 10x22 (not seeing spoilers is impossible haha) and I've got a strong feeling that after I have seen the final, I want to write a different story. For now I'm just going to continue this version the way I planned it. It's always possible to start a new McDanno story next month.

**Steve’s POV:**

*Knock knock*

I looked up from my paperwork and when I noticed Tani standing in front of my door, I gestured her to come in.

“Hey boss, what do you think um.. about Adam?” she asked.

“I don’t quite know yet, let’s not talk about Adam. Heard anything from Junior yet?” I asked but I saw she shook her head already. “If I hadn’t made plans with Brooke already, I’d asked you to spend Valentine’s day over at my place. I know Eddie had appreciated that.” I petted Eddie, who sat next to me. “You know what, why don’t you take him with you for today?”

“It’s okay Steve, Quinn already said she’d stop by, to hang out, but I’d love to take Eddie with me. Quinn adores him too!” Tani answered.

“Great! Did the others left already? Or..?”

“Lou’s still here and I saw Danny on the phone, probably Rachel..” Tani quickly said with an oddly looking smile.

“Oh.. Okay..” It shouldn’t bother me, really.

“Steve?” Tani took me out of my thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” I shrug.

“Well, you seem preoccupied and I thought you weren’t your usual self in the meeting either,” Tani explained.

“Oh, my thoughts probably went their way to tonight and Brooke already,” I replied with a simple grin.

Tani crossed her arms and looked at me frowning. “Who’re you kidding? Yourself? Brooke? She’s not the one you want to spend your evening with now is she?” What? Now she sounds like Danny too!

“What, now you’re sounding just like Danny!” I spoke my thoughts. “Who else would I want to be with?”

Tani showed me a sneaky smile. “Um.. Danny? Just admit it, you like him!” Woah!

Is it that obvious? “Why would you think that?” I’d really like to know the answer to that question. If she figured that out, who else has? And does Danny know? Perhaps that's why lately he's acting so over-irritated all the time. “And if that was true, what difference would it make? Danny..-”

“You know what to do,” Tani interrupted me. “Just tell him how you feel. What have you got to lose?” What about.. him? “Do the right thing!”

Perhaps I already did, or tried. What else am I suppose.. “I don’t know Tani, I’m a mess. Especially when it comes to things like this..” I took a deep breath. I should’ve never let it come it to this.

“Follow your heart Steve, please do..” Tani said to me. She stared at me as I found myself speechless for a moment. I knew she was right. “Look, I’m heading home. You’re sure I can take Eddie with me?”

I nodded, still in distance. “Yes, he distracts me from doing the paperwork anyway.” I gave Eddie the sign to go with Tani. “And I have an important phone call to make,” I added with giving Tani a small smile. “Thank you, Tani.”

“Anytime, have fun tonight!” Tani shared before focusing on Eddie. “Come on, Ed!”

With Tani and Eddie out of my sight, I shove the paperwork I couldn’t get my head at anyway, aside and grabbed my phone. “Let’s do this..”


	4. Ham and Pineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have seen the Valentine's episode finally. I must say I really liked the story lines but I already had chosen for a quiet Valentine's day for this story :)

Danny's POV:

When you're about to walk in Steve's office and you see him on the phone, you can do two things. The first one is to wait until he hangs up, knock the door and then walk in. The second one is just to walk in immediately, without the waiting and knocking. I chose the second choice because Steve does that to me all the time, so why wouldn't I do the same thing?

"Again, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." I heard Steve talking on the phone after I walked in. I looked at his back as he sat in his chair, turned to the wall behind him. "I understand, goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned around. "Ah Danny, I thought I heard someone opening the door," he shared, sounding a bit preoccupied.

"Clearly I'm interrupting, so I'll just..-"

"No, come in," Steve cut me off. "I mean close the door, since you're in already." He stared at me while I closed the door. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading towards my place. I called the painters as I figured there're still some hours left for them to do a little work, so.." I see Steve moving his eyes away from me, his body language is changing. Okay, he's elsewhere.. Perhaps he's still shocked about Eddie's behaviour from the other day. The dog got triggered by our neighbour's purple flowers, they brought up his trauma of losing his first owner. Next Eddie almost killed himself by running into the traffic. I thank God that all ended well. "I heard you let Eddie go home with Tani."

To me the dog eyed like the happiest creature alive when I saw Tani leaving with him. While making eye contact with me, Tani said something like _"Go get' m,"_ but I guess it was meant for Eddie because why would she say something like that to me?

"Yeah, I did. I figured since Junior isn't here," Steve answered and like he was swallowing in the rest of his words, he moved his focus. "And, have you and Rachel made plans for tonight?" I sense a tone of curiosity into his voice.

"No, she already had other plans."

"Good! Um.. I mean that's probably for the best," Steve struggled.

"Which means she clearly didn't sent me the card. Someone probably was trying to be funny and played a joke on me," I continued.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one would do anything like that to you now!" Steve waved his hand. "But since you're free tonight, we can hang out together tonight," he suggested. Hang on, I'm not going to spend the evening with you and Brooke! I mean, I like Brooke but I'm not going to sit and watch him being close with her. I just can't! "Good food, good movie. I know it's not the ideal thing you had in mind for Valentine's day.."

Are you kidding me? "Hang on.." I frowned. "I thought you had a date."

"I cancelled," Steve started. He did? Oh, the phone call.. "I actually did it, I took your advice and cancelled, it wasn't going to work out anyway.." He showed a nervous smile. "What do you say? Italian, like.. pasta or pizza? I'm cooking."

A bit odd, he licked his lips. I did the same thing, his behaviour made me feel nervous. Did Steve just ask me on a Valentine's date? "Italian sounds good to me, but if you're going for pizza, you know I don't like ham and pineapple on one! That stuff doesn't belong on a pizza!" I shook his head. I'm sure he remembers this, I made that pretty clear to him once.

* * *

[Flashback to this awesome scene from 01x03 (Totally agree with Danno on this one!):

**_Steve McGarrett:_ ** _"You should try Ialani's in Waikiki. They have the best ham and pineapple in the world."_

**_Danny Williams:_ ** _"Oh! Oh!"_

**_Steve McGarrett:_ ** _"What?"_

**_Danny Williams:_** _"Let me... explain something to you, okay? Pizza... is mutz, sauce and dough. That is it. Alright? You, uh, wanna put a pepperoni on your slice, that's fine. But, ham? Out! Fruit? Out! Okay? I don't care where we are. Pizza and pineapple do not belong in the same air space."_ ]

* * *

Steve crossed his arms. "Really, this again? I'm sure if I added bacon on your pizza, you'd eat it!"

"You know where I want a slice of bacon? Next to a pair of eggs!" I sighed. Are we really doing the bacon, egg discussion again? "Why would you say that anyway? It's not like you're gonna do that because it's never a bacon day with you!" I pointed my finger at him.

"You know what? I'll fix us some pasta." Steve shook his head. "My place, seven-thirty?" he suggested.

I nodded. Even though I probably be there earlier. I live there, remember.

"Great! It's a not-Valentine's-date then!" Steve gave me an awkward smile. A not-Valentine's-DATE? What does that even mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Egg & Bacon scene at the end of 10x15 (the old married couple) was just amazing!
> 
> I'm also working on another McDanno story, one I already love much more than this one. But this one is going to be continued too.


	5. "You Animal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little longer because I was struggling a bit with the continue AND after I saw 10x22 I started to write on 2 finale fix fics! They will be posted soon too, so stay tuned! I usually don't write in the style I started this story with, that's also why I struggled this much. For this chapter I didn't use the POV form for that reason..

Because Danny got home early, he offered to help Steve preparing dinner. When Steve reassured that it wasn’t necessary, Danny reminded himself of the fact that the two of them together in the kitchen was destined to end in disaster anyway. Steve told him to sit down, so after grabbing himself a beer, he did.

“Where’s my beer?” Steve asked after he served dinner. Danny was about to jump into a defensive mood but then he noticed the beer bottle inside Steve’s apron’s pocket. Steve winked, grabbed it out and sat himself down. “What’s with the outfit?” he asked.

Steve referred to the tie Danny wore. A loose tie fell out of Danny’s closet while he took the blouse out he now wore. For some reason, Danny decided to wear it. However, he knew his partner from like the back of his hand so he should have seen the commentary coming..

“The tie?” Steve continued.

“Can’t I never wear a tie? It’s evening,” Danny responded. He shook his head and shoved the pasta swirled around his fork inside his mouth.

“You actually look like you’re on a real date..” Steve shared. He gave Danny a nervous smile while he tried not to get distracted by the blonde’s way of slurping the spaghetti in and licking the red sauce from his lips. “Have you found out who sent you the Valentine’s card yet?”

Danny coughed as Steve’s comment had gotten him close from choking in his food. “You know, I really don’t care who sent it. It’s probably from a joker like Sang Min anyway. If you hadn’t brought it up I totally had forgotten about that stupid damn card!” Danny reacted a bit annoyed.

Like he usual does, Steve waved his hands up in the air. “You can’t be serious.. Sang Min? That’s an insult to the actual sender..” Steve sounded offended.

“I didn’t say Sang Min sent it, I was just making an example,” Danny continued. “Can we drop the card thing now, please?”

“Sure.” Steve shrug. “Whatever you want, Sunshine. How’s the pasta?”

“This was amazing!” Danny pointed at his place. “You’re a good cook, we both are. It’s a shame we sold the restaurant to Kamekona,” he shared. “What’s for dessert?”

**A/N: Warning: It get's a little smutty here!**

A few hours later:

After dinner the men continued their ‘date’ with a movie night. Many beers later, they both sat sacked out on the couch. Danny did his best following the movie, but the movements happening next to him, as flashes in his eye corner they were distracting him from doing so. Several times Steve turned his head, staring at Danny frowning. “What? Is there something on my face?” Danny turned to Steve.

“No, there’s something on your chest..” Steve mysteriously said. “You look ridiculous with that tie, you know that?” Steve continued, laughing.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Don’t..”

“Take it off..” Steve spoke. Now, he did no effort in hiding his feelings as his lustrous eyes were already giving it away.

Suddenly Danny’s interest for the movie had decreased, it was not like he was able to follow the movie anyway. “What?”

“Take off your shirt!” Steve clarified, now with a louder voice.

Danny grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. “What the hell is the matter with you?” He pointed his whole focus at Steve now who had his glassy drunk eyes focused onto Danny’s chest.

With one single gulp, Steve drank the rest of his beer before dumping the empty bottle on the table in front of him. Then he tried to grab Danny by the tie.

Rapidly, Danny stood up and pushed Steve aside. “What are you doing?” Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. The next thing Danny witnessed was Steve standing up followed by taking off his own shirt. As Steve's well trained upper body was revealed, Danny swallowed. "Jeez, what's in your beer?" he managed to bring out a few moments later. 

“I can’t take this anymore..” Steve hissed, grabbing Danny’s tie again. He pushed the blonde against the wall as he pulled the tie off. Then he wildly ripped Danny’s blouse open.

Danny let it happen for a moment as he was hardly capable of breathing. “Steve.. You’re dru..” he panted but got roughly cut off when Steve pressed his lips on his, dragging Danny into the deep, rough kiss they both had fantasized about multiple times. In the end it was Steve who under the influence of alcohol, gave in on one of his deepest desires. He had one hand buried into Danny’s hair and with the other one he wrapped Danny’s waist tight, greedily claiming what he wanted to be his.

They shared a passionate but sultry kiss until it was broken off by Danny. He breathed deeply as if he just got robbed from breathing almost too long. Steve took a deep breath too and let his hands glide through Danny’s hairy chest. “Steve..” Danny panted in Steve’s neck. “You sure you want this...?”

As an answer Steve pressed his body against Danny’s tighter. He enjoyed to finally have the blonde pinned between him and the wall. He grinned when Danny escaped a small moan when feeling Steve’s erection growing in his thighs. “I think that answers your question. What about you, Danno?”

“Yes, I want this but you’re drunk and I’m starting to get pretty.. wasted too..” Danny brought out with deep moans as Steve was kissing and sucking his neck.

“I wouldn’t.. make out with a man.. if I didn’t longed for it..” Steve softly spoke between the kisses. “I’m not that drunk!” He let his hands slid and started to open Danny’s belt.

“Hey! Not here, you animal!” Danny waved Steve’s greedy hands out of the way. “My bedroom or your bedroom, I don’t care.. but not here in the living room, okay?” he said with a sober voice but his heart was pouring like crazy.

“My bedroom.” Steve panted and started to kiss Danny again. Roughly he pressed his tongue inside as he guided Danny upstairs, towards his bedroom.

“Easy, easy..” Danny groaned between the kisses. While Steve opened the bedroom’s door by grabbing its handle, he accidentally stepped on Danny’s toe. “Ow! Animal..”

“You’re gonna experience a whole new perspective of that name,” Steve showed Danny a guilty grin after pushing the blonde on the bed. Then he rushed himself out of his pants. “One you’re gonna love..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where your fantasy comes in ;).
> 
> I always liked the character Sang Min a lot. Too bad we didn't get to see him anymore in the last seasons.. I just had to mention him and I also have the idea of having him into the story (not romantically/sexual or so xD).. Time to do a little digging to when we last saw him in the series..


	6. The Next Morning

When Steve opened his eyes, the first thing that caught his eye was a glimpse of Danny’s wary blonde hair. He had his head resting on top of Steve’s bare chest. Steve immediately got reminded of last night as flashes started to flow by inside his mind. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the man on top of him. He let his hand slid through Danny’s hair and with gently playing Danny’s ear, he created a movement from the sleeping guy. Danny was waking up. “Mornin’ Jersey,” Steve softly spoke.

Danny yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked when he noticed Steve aside of him. “Steve!” Impulsively he did an attempt of raised himself and felt a twinge while doing so. Then carefully, he took a look below the bed sheets and got himself another conformation that it all wasn’t just a wet dream. “God.. Last night..”

“I don’t have any regrets, Danny,” Steve said. He moved himself, softly pinching one of Danny’s hands while he helped Danny in a more comfortable position with placing his other hand supportive at Danny’s lower back.

“I don’t either. But.. What now?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Steve leaned in on Danny closer and placed a gentle, soft wet kiss on Danny’s lips. “I love you, Danno.”

“I love you too, babe.” He blinked his sleepy eyes and escaped a small yawn again. “Clearly, we didn’t do much sleeping last night..” he mumbled while stretching out.

“You know what, we don’t have anything planned today so why don’t you stay in bed for a little while huh?” Steve chuckled Danny’s ear again. “I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll make us come coffee and breakfast.” He pressed a quick kiss on Danny’s forehead before stepping out of the bed.

“Steve, it was you right?” Danny started as he stared a little long to Steve who now was standing naked in front of him, looking at him questioning. “The card? That’s why you reacted so upset last night, because you sent it?”

Steve nodded.

“Thank you, you soft cookie,” Danny panted softly. “Now go get that shower before I’ll drag your pretty ass back into bed again,” he said, smiling as Steve gave him a wink on his way out.

After his shower Steve walked pass the room Danny normally had slept in. The door still was half open and Steve’s eye caught a glimpse of the card he sent Danny. Steve smiled at the thought that Danny had brought it with him and had given it a nice place on the bedside table. Steve walked in, grabbed the card and while reading his own words again he continued his way to the kitchen.

He left the card on the living room’s table and while he went to grab the coffee, he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He grabbed the phone and saw it was Tani who called him. “Hi Tani, how’s Eddie?” he spoke after picking up the phone.

 _“Hey boss, I’m calling you to let you know Junior’s landing soon and I’m heading there to pick him up,”_ Tani said. _“I can drop off Eddie at your place first if you want?”_

“That’s great news Tani. No need to drop off Eddie first, he’s capable of staying alone at your place for another hour. I’ll pick him up after breakfast,” Steve answered.

_“Thanks McGarrett.”_

“Thank you too, Tani.. for..” Playfully Steve let the coffee spoon glide in his hand. “For your advice, you know about.. Danny and me.. yesterday..” Steve felt the warmth coming back while his mind wandered off to last night.

 _“Aww,”_ Tani’s voice at the opposite side of the line sounded dreamily. _“I want to know all about it!”_

“Yeah well, later. Now go get your own man first!” Steve grinned.

_“I will, say hello to Danny for me. Bye!”_

“Will do, bye Tani!” Steve smiled as he hung up the phone. Then he pressed the button of the coffee machine and opened the fridge for fixing himself and Danny some breakfast. Then after putting what he needed on the counter, he got disturbed by yet another distraction namely a few impatient sounding knocks on the door.

“Yo, McGarrett! Open up!”

Steve took a deep breath as he immediately recognized the voice of Sang Min. He headed towards the door and slightly opened it. “Sang Min.. Um..” Steve greeted his long haired ‘old friend’.

“Hello, McGarrett!” Without waiting for an invitation, Sang Min stepped pass Steve inside the house.

“He, you can’t just walk in!” Steve widened his eyes and rolled them instantly as his memory reminded him of the fact that this was exactly the way Sang Min’s mind worked. The last time the man surprised him was when he found a bloody Sang Min inside his kitchen. “This isn’t really.. a good time..” Steve attempted to dismiss the guy.

“Why, because you’ve got a hot date lying in your bed?” Sang Min looked around him, frowning. Then he used his head to point the empty beer bottles. “Either your Valentine’s night was just as sad as mine or your date drinks like a man!” He frowned and gave Steve a rather suspicious look.

“What do you want?” Steve wasn’t planning of letting Sang Min destroy his mood.

Before Sang Min had a chance of answering they both got distracted by a background’s noise. "You know babe, calling you an animal is an understatement.. you’re a beast! I won't be able to sit for a week!" Danny entered and as soon as he saw Steve’s visitor he’d wished to sink through the ground. “Jesus..”

“Detective Williams!” Sang Min showed Danny an odd smile and then he turned to Steve again. “Mystery solved, there’s your hot date!” He grinned big when he noticed the awkward body language of both the men. “So I interrupted the two of you on a bit of an intimate moment, huh?”

Danny tried to ignore Sang Min and as a gesture, he waved his arm towards Steve. “So, you couldn’t have warned me?”

“How?” Steve frowned. “What was I supposed to say? ‘Wait a minute, Sang Min, let me warn my partner in my bedroom not to come out and say something stupid’, something like that?”

“No, I was more thinking of something like: ‘Oh hello, SANG MIN, what a surprise to SEE you!’ loud enough for me to hear. What’d you think of that, huh?” Danny responded.

“Don’t mind me.. I knew you guys had the hots for each other, so it was only a matter of time.” Sang Min shrug. “Good for me, big money comin’ my way!”

Danny and Steve exchanged glances. “You made bets on us ending up together? To who?” Danny asked.

“Just with a few of my former buddies, I hope they’re still alive tho..” Sang Min showed his well-known dirty smile again.

“This is great.. just great..” Danny sighed. “Of all people, why must he be the first one to know? I’m not ready for the whole Island to know about us yet!” Danny complained, slightly in a panicking tone.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, actually he wasn’t the first one to know. Tani called..-”

“Terrific Steve,” Danny cut of his partner. “Just tell everybody before discussing with me first, like usual!”

“Everyone already knows, ‘Danno’, you’re joining the party a lil’ late!” Sang Min interfered.

“Shut up, Sang Min!” Danny rolled his eyes while Steve shot the chatty guy a look worth to kill.

Sang Min’s grin grew, he enjoyed this _a lot._ Then he looked around. “What’s that?” he asked, referring to the Valentine’s card he discovered on the table. “Won him over with a Valentine’s card, McGarrett?”

Steve shook his head. “No, because he first thought you sent it..” Steve shot Danny a look.

“Me? I’m honored,” Sang Min sarcastically said. “You know what, if this new relationship fails, I'll send the both of you a Valentine’s card next year!” he joked. “But that’s all.. I like the ladies, you know.. Like that former colleague of yours, Spicy.. Divorced huh? Fix me her phone number?” 

Steve once again rolled his eyes at the guy. “Just tell us what you want, Sang Min.”

“Yeah, why don’t you do that Sang Min? The faster we’re rid of you..” Danny gave their unwanted guest a look.

"Well, it's not the same thing you want, I can assure you that!" Sang Min gave the blonde a wink but then he took a deep breath. “I needed a favor,” he continued on a rather serious tone. His facial expression had twisted only a second later as he gave the pair a playful frown and showed them a grimace. “But clearly you lovebirds have other things on your minds, huh? I’ll ask someone else..” he said while heading towards the door. “I’ll let myself out!”

“Don’t come back!” Danny called after him and as soon as Sang Min left they both went back to the kitchen. There Danny turned, pointing a finger at Steve’s face. “We better hurry with telling everyone we want to know about us before he beats us to it!” Danny complained while hopping himself on the counter.

"Drop the worrying look, Danno, you're gonna get more wrinkles.." Steve smiled and leaned to his man closer. "And what happened to _'I won't be able to sit for a week'_?"

"I exaggerated, which I now wish I hadn't.."

"Hmm, as usual.." Steve mumbled while giving Danny a sloppy kiss. "Guess what I want to do with you now.." He lowered his kisses and let his hand rest on Danny's thighs.

“Tempting, but..” Danny let his feet hit the ground as he was wringing himself sideways out of Steve’s strong, greedy arms. “This house attracts too many people so we better watch out.. Besides, I need coffee,” he said while he grabbed himself a coffee mug.

“I can use a cup too, I’ll make us breakfast too and after that I need you to go pick up Eddie at Tani’s,” Steve shared. Then he told him about Junior.

“Can I use your car? Mine just had a car wash and Eddie’s shredding..-” Danny shook his head as Steve was frowning while throwing a suspicious laugh at him. “Of course I can’t use your car, why do I even ask?”

“I need it myself,” Steve simply said.

Danny looked at his partner stir the eggs. “Let me guess, Sang Min?” He knew the tall control freak too well. “You just have to know why he came to visit you.”

“It’s probably nothing but Sang Min’s on the right track, let’s keep it that way. I'll make it up to you later..”

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't we all love Sang Min? I know I do so I had to add him.**

**Let me know what you think =D**


End file.
